


The PL Celestial AU

by Spadder101



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: ALFENDI AND KATRIELLE WILL TURN UP LATER PLEASE TRUST ME ON THIS, I HAVENT WRITTEN MUCH FOR THIS ONE, IVE BEEN MEANING TO, LISTEN ALL OF THE PLANETS OUTSIDE OF THE ASTEROID BELT HAVENT BEEN TALKED ABOUT YET, Planetary Death, Please Forgive me, also of COURSE clark is triton, alternate title from clive's point of view is "i threaten everyone with humans", i think that counts, space stuff, the bitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadder101/pseuds/Spadder101
Summary: We all know the solar system, and we named the planets accordingly to do with our own Gods, however, there's more to the celestial bodies than we think...(CREDITS ONCE AGAIN TO @trans-randall-ascot ON TUMBLR)(my lovely boyfriend who knows how to make good aus)





	1. FOREWARNING / PLANETARY STATUSES

THIS IS THE STATUS OF WHO IS WHICH PLANET

 **Aurora** \- stars  
**Randall** \- sun  
**Luke** \- moon  
**Clive** \- earth  
**Hersh** \- mercury  
**Des** \- mars  
**Emmy** \- venus  
**Henry** \- saturn  
**Crow** \- astroid belt  
**Flora** \- pluto  
**Ange** \- jupiter  
**Claire** \- neptune  
**Arianna** \- uranus  
**Alfendi** \- phobos/deimos  
**Clark** \- triton  
**Katrielle** \- halley's comet

 

THIS IS A FOREWARNING FOR EACH CHAPTER

 **YO INTRO** : No warnings

 **qUICC SOMETHINGS IN THE OCEAN** : No warnings

 **THE INEVITABLE HEAT-DEATH OF THE UNIVERSE** : Mentions of death

 **Prompt: “I have the right to be worried!”:** No warnings?


	2. YO INTRO

The first Celestial to form was Randall, the Sun. He began bright, luminous almost, and blinding. In further expanses of the  universe, others began to form.

 

In no particular order, came Henry, representing Saturn, Angela, representing Jupiter, Claire, who was Neptune, and Flora, Pluto. Flora was the smallest of the distant planets.

 

It also began the early days of the asteroid belt. He was young, and still forming, last time that they had checked, but their attention had turned elsewhere.

 

There were collisions amongst the Terrestrial planets as Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars tried to form. Mercury, Hershel, had empathy problems. Venus, Emmy, was powerful, unstoppable. Mars, Desmond, began calm as his atmosphere tried to settle. Then there was Earth.

 

In one final collision with his own moon, he began to stabilise, but slowly. The Moon and Earth stayed unconscious for many years as they tried to become stable, with the Moon awakening before Earth.

 

When the Earth awoke, he was hotheaded, fiery and destructive, and couldn't even recognise his own moon, nor the rest of the Celestials.


	3. qUICC SOMETHINGS IN THE OCEAN

Clive's once-fiery personality had begun to change, turning him mellow and calm, strikes of blue through his hair to signify the water that had formed on Earth. In turn, Desmond had been getting more violent, clearly annoyed that Earth had taken the water from Mars. Clive, however, wasn't much interested in the other Celestials at this point, instead focusing more on his own planet. It was going through many rapid changes, and Clive could actually feel the atmosphere changing.

 

One morning, however, he woke up screaming. It felt like something was moving on him. He rapidly checked over himself- causing a few geographical changes accidentally, shaking himself to try and find whatever it was. When he focused harder on Earth, Clive finally found out what it was.

 

There was something living in the seas.

 

After sort of accidentally alerting all of the other Celestials with no information, he turned to Luke, his moon. "There's- there's life in the water! Something's alive!"


	4. THE INEVITABLE HEAT-DEATH OF THE UNIVERSE

There were only a few days left. Everyone was apprehensive. How would it happen? Would Randall supernova? Would he explode, taking everyone with him?

 

It was distressing to think about.

 

Humans were long gone from the surface of Earth, and Clive had been taking time now to look after the animals left behind. What was still alive, safe from the massive expansion of humans and their lust for power. He’d not seen much of the other Celestials, mostly because he was trying to avoid them. Especially Luke. He couldn’t bear to look at him.

 

Clive had just led a family of foxes into safety from the rain, and he was sat with them, listening to them bark to each other. They were sheltered in an abandoned building, and Clive was sat with his back against the wall, eyes closed and listening for the rain to stop.

 

“So you really do care about them, then?” came a voice from beside him.

 

He opened his eyes to see Aurora, sat alongside him.

 

“I always cared about them, Aurora. There was nothing I could do while humans were around… so I’m taking my time now.” he looked back to the foxes, who seemed uncaring at the new appearance.

 

Maybe Celestials just had a calming aura.

 

“It’s sweet of you to do that. We don’t have long left.”

 

“A few days, and that’s enough for me.” Clive offered some meat to the foxes, who took it from his hands. “If I feel I can do enough for them in that time, then maybe I’ll feel at peace with myself when it ends.”

 

“You will join us up with Randall, won’t you? You won’t be down here in the-”

 

“Final moments? Of course not. I’ll be with the rest of you.”

 

The two went silent, and Clive let out a shaky sigh. Aurora could tell he was unstable again, like in his early days. Upon looking a little closer, Clive was crying.

 

“It’s… strange, you know. Though they tried their damnedest to kill me, I think… I miss humans. Just a little bit. Because some of them weren’t half bad.” Clive laughed sort of bitterly. “As they said, it’s a few bad apples that spoil the bunch.”

 

Aurora just smiled at him. He said nothing more, simply just listening to the sound of the rain. Aurora then left him where he was, letting him be alone in his thoughts.

 

\--

 

Clive walked slowly through the hall of Celestials, looking down. He didn’t really want to see anyone now. He’d spent his days fawning over the animals, making sure their last stand was a good one, and now it was time to go. As the rest of the Celestials joined him, he let a laugh. One that really showed how he felt. 

 

Pitiful and hollow.

 

“This will be quite the bittersweet end.” he said, mostly to himself, shaking his head.

 

“Bittersweet how?” Luke looked up at Clive.

 

“There’s a lot I never got to do, and now it’s over. But… maybe it just doesn’t matter.” Clive offered a short-lived smile to Luke.

 

“That’s the spirit!” Emmy slapped his shoulder and he stumbled slightly.

 

The collection of Celestials stood in front of Randall, who hadn’t really moved much for a few days. He’d been getting larger, and hotter- in the sense of actual heat. Clive was still looking down at the floor. He’d never looked Randall in the eye because it hurt too much. Luke’s hand instinctively went to hold Clive’s, and Clive glanced back at Luke. Clive gently squeezed his hand.

 

“It’ll be alright, Luke.”

 

Luke nodded, as if he were trying to reaffirm that to himself.

 

Then, Clive looked up, looking Randall straight in the eye. Clive wasn’t scared of looking at him anymore. He wasn’t afraid of the pain. The room began to heat up too, much higher than anything Clive had ever felt. Randall looked Clive in the eye, and Clive offered him a sad smile.

 

“See you, starboy.”


	5. Prompt: “I have the right to be worried!”

Clive felt that falling apart was natural for him. Ever since humans had properly started expanding and controlling the earth, thinking it “needed to be tamed”, Clive had been a lot more on edge. They were the ones destroying him- his being, everything. Their pollution to the atmosphere was fucking up his lungs, his skin would dry and crack occasionally, and often when they drilled for oil, Clive would start bleeding.

 

Clive no longer cared what happened to his body. It was normal, happened daily to him.

 

The other planets, however, weren’t so keen on his dismissive nature.

 

“It’s normal. Nothing can stop it.” Clive would always say. “Humans don’t stop, no matter what you say to them.”

 

“ _ Really. _ I’m sure I could convince a few of them to-” Emmy began, but Clive shook his head.

 

“Emmy, there’s more than just a “few” of them. There’s billions.” Clive scowled. “When I said they were parasites, I meant it.”

 

“And to think, the excitement and the kerfuffle you caused when you first started developing life, from the water you  _ stole _ from me.” Desmond was watching with glee, a slight shine of malice in his eyes.

 

“ _ I didn’t ask for your fucking water, Desmond. _ ” Clive whipped around to him. “Would  _ you _ like these parasitic bastards? Last I heard some rich fucker called Elon wanted to  _ colonise you. _ ”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Oh, I’m certainly not!”

 

“Both of you, stop! This isn’t about that- Clive, we’re worried about you.” Luke stood between Clive and Desmond.

 

“You don’t need to worry about me. Why waste your time being worried?” Clive began to pace around, now. “If I said you had no right to be worried, would you stop worrying?”

 

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t think we have a right to be worried, I think I have the right because I orbit you! I’m  _ your _ moon, so I should care about you, and I do!” Luke ran to stand in front of Clive, who turned around as he spoke. “Listen to me!”

 

“Luke, I appreciate the sentiment, but please-” Clive tried to speak as he turned, but Luke ran in front of him again.

 

“You’re being selfish! You need to let us look after you and worry about you, because we’ve been watching you  _ crumble! _ ” Luke pushed Clive’s chest indignantly.

 

Clive visibly winced, stumbling backwards. His natural response made him swipe a hand at Luke. Before his hand hit him, Emmy grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

 

“Hitting Luke isn’t the right response, Clive. Try again.” Emmy let go of Clive’s wrist and watched him walk back to where he had been and face away from Emmy and Luke.

 

Clive said nothing.

 

“Clive. Apologise to Luke.”

 

“Sorry.” Clive spoke through grit teeth.

 

“Say sorry and mean it, Clive.” Desmond growled. “Or I’ll get Crow to throw another asteroid at you.”

 

“Don’t do that- you might hit Luke!” Emmy looked towards Desmond.

 

“Oh just do it. I’d give everything for that asteroid to wipe out  _ all _ of humanity. You’d be doing me a favour.”

 

“Just say sorry, Clive.” Crow called from the asteroid belt.

 

“Fine. I’m sorry I tried to hit you, Luke. I shouldn’t have.” Clive glanced over at Luke.

 

“It’s okay. You’re on edge because of what the humans are doing to you.” Luke held his hand out towards Clive.

 

Clive reached his hand out to Luke as well, and gently held his hand.

 

“I’ll be alright though, Luke. I always am.”


	6. I WARNED YOU ABOUT ELON, BRO. I TOLD YOU DAWG

Knowing exactly what humans were doing was something Clive was good at. Sometimes, they were predictable, and by what Clive had been watching, he knew what was to come next.

 

That man, Elon, who wanted to colonise Mars. Clive had been watching him for a bit, and with a small grin, even found himself blessing the shuttle a safe journey. It was only a small one, meant to take pictures- a probe? That’s what they called it.

 

Clive watched as the probe left his gravitational field, grinning as it floated towards Desmond slowly. Luke had glanced around the side of Clive as it flew off, and looked at him with a little frown.

 

“What’s that, Clive?” Luke approached him now, and Clive turned, his grin faltering slightly.

 

“It’s a probe. You know humans send them off all the time.”

 

“Where’s it heading? Do you know?”

 

Clive’s face split into a wicked grin, and he leant closer to Luke, to whisper in his ear,

 

“A little bird told me it’s going to Desmond.”

 

“No, it can’t be- he’ll be mad!”

 

“He’s always mad, Luke. Besides, it’s not like I didn’t warn him.”

 

Aurora was happily prancing about the hall of Celestials, approaching the two.

 

“Luke! Clive! Good to see the two of you getting along still.” she smiled brightly, before turning directly to Clive. “I heard another wish up to me a couple minutes ago, and I  _ know _ you don’t normally let me grant them, but-”

 

“What one is it?”

 

“Someone was wishing their probe reached its destination safely!”

 

Clive glanced at Luke with a grin. “Grant it.”

 

Aurora wasn’t oblivious to the grin. “Hey now, what’s that grin about?”

 

“It’s going to Desmond. You remember I mentioned Elon back when I was crumbling a bit?” Clive didn’t even wait for a reply. “I wasn’t lying. The man’s looking to take pictures of the area, see if it’s habitable.”

 

Before either Luke or Aurora could say anything else, there was the sound of Desmond’s voice.

 

“What’s this?”

 

Clive glanced over to him, and he was indeed looking at the probe that had started circling him.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ is this?” Desmond looked up to Clive, scowling. “ _ You  _ sent this!”

 

“I didn’t send anything! I never do! It’s humans that do!”

 

Desmond strode over to Clive, the scowl worsening. “I don’t  _ care _ if it wasn’t  _ you _ , the humans are  **_YOUR_ ** responsibility! Fucking stop them, for once!”

 

“I’ve already explained to you that I **_can’t_** stop them, Desmond! And they’re not _my_ responsibility! They’ve got free will, just like us!” Clive stepped back a little, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “And besides, I warned you Elon was going to send something.”

 

“I thought you were a fucking liar, but you know? You’re more than that. You’re a liar and you’re a  _ bastard _ .”

 

“Fucking-  _ hey now. _ Don’t you start insulting me.”

 

“Why not? Gonna cause a tsunami with all your tears? Oh boo-fucking-hoo!”

 

Clive punched Desmond in the stomach, the molten metal in his chest beginning to heat more and drip. He was shaking with anger, and his eyes seemed to cloud, and he swung for another hit.

 

Aurora grabbed his hand and tried to stop him. At first, it didn’t stop him, until Luke joined in too, and soon Clive was being held back by the two, seething with rage and trying to wriggle out, so he could continue to attack Desmond.

 

“I don’t  _ want _ these fucking parasites,  _ Desmond. _ If you had kept your fucking water, I wouldn’t be having this problem!” he snarled. “In fact,  **_you_ ** wouldn’t be having this problem!”

 

Alfendi had been observing until now, and before Desmond could step forwards and punch Clive back, he stood in front of the two, arms out.

 

“You both have points. Desmond, Clive didn’t send the probe, and can’t technically stop them. Clive, Desmond is being irritated by the probe.”

 

“I can’t stop him being irritated by it! Just  _ try _ and swipe at it, you can’t knock it away!”

 

Desmond swiped at the probe, and it seemed to gravitate around his hand.

 

“Clive, you’re antagonising him. Stop.” Alfendi stepped towards Clive, who pulled his arms out of Luke and Aurora’s grip and stood up straight.

 

“Maybe he should stop blaming me for things I can’t help.”

 

“He just wants something to vent at.”

 

“Well I’ve had enough of it! I don’t want to be his venting bag.”

 

“Neither did I.”

 

Clive winced a little at that. “Right. I see.”

 

Desmond still seemed angry at the probe, but he wasn’t shouting anymore.

 

“Sorry, Des. That I can’t stop humans from doing shit. I want them to stop as much as you do.”

 

“Accepted.” Desmond didn’t look at him, and Alfendi scowled.

 

“Apologise back, Desmond. I’m only acting peacekeeper because I want this to end so I can rest again.”

 

“Fine. Sorry, Clive, for shouting at you.”

 

He still wasn’t happy about the probe.


End file.
